elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wretched Abyss
Wretched Abyss is an apparition of Hermaeus Mora. It appears as a purple portal with a black center, similar to that of summoning creatures from Conjuration. Its appearance changes with the add-on installed to a being of grotesque eyes and tentacles. Interactions Discerning the Transmundane It is encountered in Septimus Signus's Outpost after giving Septimus the Dwemer Lexicon. It wishes the Dragonborn to replace Septimus Signus as its emissary after he has opened the lock on the Dwemer lock-box. If Dragonborn is installed, it will appear as a greenish-black cloud with a clump of tentacles and floating eyes, much like he appears during the add-on's main questline. If talked to after completing Dragonborn's main questline, the Wretched Abyss comments on the defeat of Miraak. Dialogue Discerning the Transmundane "Come closer. Bask in my presence." :Who are you? "I am Hermaeus Mora. I am the guardian of the unseen, and knower of the unknown. I have been watching you, mortal. Most impressive." ::What do you want of me? "Your continuing aid to Septimus renders him increasingly obsolete. He has served me well, but his time is nearing its end. Once that infernal lockbox is opened, he will have exhausted his usefulness to me. When that time comes, you shall take his place as my emissary. What say you?" :::I am your servant, my lord. "Indeed. Speak with me when the box has been opened, and all shall be revealed." :::I'll never join you, vile demon! "Be warned. Many have thought as you do. I have broken them all. You shall not evade me forever." (After obtaining the Oghma Infinium) "Come, my champion." :What now? "Now you have my Oghma Infinium. It contains the knowledge of the ages as revealed to , my loyal servant. For hundreds of years it's been shut away from the world. Septimus was a useful tool for unleashing it. Now it is in your hands. Let us work wonders together..." :I am not your champion, monster. "Who do you think brought Septimus here? Who do you think protected you on your journey to open the box and loose my knowledge on this world? Your free will is an illusion. Whether you acknowledge me or not is your own business. But I will be in your mind." (After completion of ) "Come closer. Bask in my presence." :Who are you? "I am Hermaeus Mora. I have been watching you since you defeated Miraak. Your progress is most impressive." ::What do you want of me? "Your continuing aid to Septimus renders him increasingly obsolete. He has served me well, but his time is nearing its end. Once that infernal lockbox is opened, he will have exhausted his usefulness to me. When that time comes, you shall take his place as my emissary. What say you?" :::I am your servant, my lord. "Indeed. Speak with me when the box has been opened, and all shall be revealed." :::I'll never join you, vile demon! "Be warned. Many have thought as you do. I have broken them all. You shall not evade me forever." Gallery WretchedAbyssDB.png|The "Wretched Abyss" with Dragonborn installed. Appearances * ** Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daedra